prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fresh Meat/@comment-9290937-20150111145754
Don't hate me for writing this, please! I just wanted to write my opinion about "ARIA IS A" theory. So, many fans say and have been saying that Aria is "A" since season 1/2.First proofs were like, her name starts with A, she has an uncle with a mental ilness, she never gets tormented by A etc.I must say that sometimes I also believed this theory but now I find it rather annoying. Why? First of all, she was a part of Ali's group and she had a reason to hate Ali but all the other girls had it too.Ali was playing with Emily's feelings, blackmailing Aria about her dad, she was bullying Hanna about her weight, Ali saw Spencer kissing Ian.... But, Mona was the Original "A" and Aria was her victim.You all agree about that? Ok. So, after Mona ended up in Radley somebody else (The Bad Red Coat/Big A) planned to steal the game.At firts, that person tricked Mona into forming an "A" team just to kick her out of that team.And in season 3 Aria was tormented A LOT.Darren Wilden (ok, he's not "A" but A did blackmail him, it was revealed in 407) drugged her and put her in a box with a dead body inside of it.Then, he and Melissa almost pushed Aria off the train but the liars saved her.In 316 Meredith, a crazy psycho, but not A, also drugged her, hit her in the head and locked her in her basement.I think that Big A would be capable of defending herself and Aria clearly wasn't.If Byron didn't show up Meredith would've killed them all. Then, in A dAngerous gAme someone (presumably Wilden/Shana) set the lodge on fire.Aria, Mona, Hanna and Emily were in there too.Now remember, Hanna was pulled out by Ali but all the others were pulled out by the second Red Coat/Big "A", whose coat was left inside and found in 401.And if Big A hadn't pulled Aria out she would've died, as well as the others.Later, Big A changes the outfit into Black Widow (the burned mask) and shows up at the funeral.Keep in mind that she is endgame. Aria was there with the girls when Black Widow was walking around with her veil.So, it wasn't Aria.In 402 Black Widow almost killed Aria, Emily and Mona with her car.Again, Aria couldn't be at two places at a time.In 412 Aria and Cece had a fight, another foreshadowing of book character Tabitha.Same thing happened with Shana in 501.And Aria killed Shana because she was with Ezra in the hospital, not because she did it before.Aria also wasn't able to blow up Toby's house or to kill Mona, she has an alibi.Then, in 514 A literally stapled Aria and took Mona's laptop from her. In conclusion, I admit, there are many strange clues about Aria (the way she looks the mirrors, many hidden clues etc.) but there are many shady facts about all the other liars and they are planted there just to make us more obsessed about the show.Marlene never said in public that Aria 100% isn't A but why would she?She loves when people overanalyze her show.Aria being A wouldn't make ANY sense and would contradict many evidence.She was sleeping when "A" hit Ali in her head and why would Jessica protect Aria? The answer is: she wouldn't. I think that Hanna's twin is A theory makes so much more sense than this one. Thoughts?